Are You Scared?
Chapter 1: Corpseney and Scarefright At a haunted house, a zombie girl is brushing her teeth, when she pours blood in her cup, she drinks it and spits it out. As she opens the mirror door, she grabs the Victoza, but when she closes it, it shows a blue-tinted ghost of a teenage girl with chains all over her, a red scar bleeding on her chest and a ball and chain connected to her ghostly tail. She even wears a white dress. "Boo." the ghost girl said. The zombie shrieked as she dropped her Victoza. "Y-You scared me!" stuttered the zombie. "I know. Not only it means "hello" in ghost, but it also means "surprise" as well. I'm Dienasty Goreble." the ghost girl shook hands with her. "Also known as Princess Scarefright." the incorporeal girl whispered to her. "I'm Corpseney Rotkins by the way. I have a mother named Annadead, a father named Corpsetopher, two brothers named Alexandead and Tombas and an older sister named Corpsephine." Corpseney introduced herself. "Wow, you have a nice British family. Say, I'm American myself, seeing how I am born in Screamland, Odio and moved to Booston, Hexas." Princess Scarefright replied. "Awesome! Are you a ghost?" Corpseney asked. "Yep. I am not only a ghost, but a ghost girl." Princess Scarefright joked as she laughed as well as Corpseney. "I can float, phase through solids, turn invisible, possess people and even use telekinesis. Watch this!" she looked at the sink as the faucet glowed light blue aura and turned on by itself, showering blood on the sink. The faucet turned off and stopped glowing as Corpseney clapped. "I am surprised on what you did. Listen, I need to take my Victoza by myself because I have DIE-abetes!" Corpseney joked as both undead girls laughed. "Good joke, Corpseney. We're undead, you know. We both died on our own accord! You're a zombie while I'm a spooky, ooky, woooooo-ky ghost!" Princess Scarefright exclaimed. When she said "wooky", she said it in a spooky, ghost-like tone. Both the zombie girl and the ghost girl began to giggle and laugh. As Corpseney uses her Victoza, she puts it into her finger as she shuts her eyes. She puts it out of her finger as it shows one blood droplet. Princess Scarefright grabs the toilet paper as she rips one piece out and puts it into Corpseney's finger. As she takes it out, it shows one blob of Corpseney's blood on the toilet paper piece. "Well, at least you have blood, seeing that you're corporeal, unlike me, in which I am actually a non-corporeal like all of the other ghosts and spirits." They giggled as they held hands while Princess Scarefright telekinetically opened the door as they got out. "I know, Princess Scarefright." Corpseney smiled. Chapter 2: When Scruffy Met Corpseney and Scarefright Scruffy is howling at the moon until they see two undead girls. Corpseney is waving her hand at Scruffy. "Hey, Scruffy!" Corpseney said. "Check out my new friend, isn't she sweet?" Princess Scarefright smiled as she waved hello. "Hello there." the ghost girl greeted. Scruffy smiled and hugged her. "Oh my gosh! You must be..." she exclaimed. "Princess Scarefright. I had my throat slit." Princess Scarefright introduced. Scruffy cringed and shuddered. "What's wrong?" "I am not sure. That didn't look quite uninfected... Can I take a look?" Scruffy asked. The ghost nodded as the wereotter looked closer to the bloody scar. "Oh my gosh." "What is it?" The ghost girl asked. "I am not sure. You have been murdered!" Scruffy cried out. "M-M-Murdered?!" Princess Scarefright stuttered. "Oh my freaking god. I can't be murdered! I'm a goddamn ghost! I will never die!" "Calm down. You don't have to worry about that." Corspeney calmed her down. "And you are?" Scruffy asked. "Corpseney Rotkins. The zombie girl with diabetes?" Corpseney introduced. "Oh." Scruffy said as she held hands with Corpseney. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl